vflfandomcom-20200214-history
What You Need to Know
If you're new to the Virtual Fighting League (abbreviated VFL) it can seem like a pretty complicated mess of rules and stats. Here are the basics: a group of 3-8 players (also known as managers) communicate on the timeframe for their game, which is known as a Season. A season usually lasts for 8-12 weeks, but can be more or less. Then, if those players so choose, Pre-Season begins and extra rules are put into place. Next, the players host a Draft where each manager chooses a certain number of Characters for their team. The rules of drafting vary, but the best introductory draft is a round-robin draft where each manager drafts exactly 5 characters from 5th Division (Divisions are how fighters are organized in VFL) only. These characters are then the player's starting team for that season, which they can and should modify as the season progresses. These characters (also known as fighters) are the main focus of the VFL. Every day, Fights will be hosted following a certain Schedule, from which the fighters will earn points. At the end of a season, the manager with the most points wins. Different characters and fights will earn different amounts of points, but the idea behind Scoring is simple: the stronger the fighter or the longer the Match, the more points you will get for winning. After the draft, each manager is given a certain amount of Fight Money to start with. Money is also very important, as its what keeps you in the game and can be used in many different ways. Most importantly, money is used to pay the players on your team each week. You have a Contract with each character on your team, requiring that you pay them a certain amount each week. The stronger the character, the more you have to pay them. Money can also be used to purchase contracts with any players not on a team (known as Free Agents), used to Train your fighters to make them stronger, Bet on matches, or purchase Items. If you ever run out of money (either by losing a bet or having too high of contract costs), you go Bankrupt, but that's not the end! There are a few ways to get back out, but you'll have to take some heavy penalties. The last thing you need to know about is Trading, which refers to making trades with other managers. While trading might not be an important aspect of a season (it might not be present at all), it is still important to know of. At any time during a season, two players may make trade any Assets they currently own, which includes money, contracts, and items. You might never make a trade, you might trade every day of a season. It's all up to you. And that's the gist of it. You get to watch your fighters grow over a season, obtain new fighters, fight in matches and tournaments, earn money and points, and hopefully come out on top! Good luck!